the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Travis Boomer
Peter Travis Boomer, better known as "P.T. Boomer", is a character in The Events of Sudrian History. He runs one of the largest gangs on the Mainland, and is seeking revenge on the Hatt family. Biography Peter and Charles Hatt have been rivals ever since they were teens, when they both liked a girl, Tasha. Both of them dated her at some point, until eventually, Charles won her over permanently. This deeply angered him, and the jealousy and hatred stayed with him for years as he left Sodor to live on The Mainland, and it still hasn't gone away. When he found out Tasha and Charles broke up, he went mad. So mad, that he vowed to get revenge on both of them one day. Peter began following Charles, secretly trying to sabotage his railway as he got older, but nothing seemed to work. One night, he found an old photograph of him and Tasha. This caused him to go into a fit of rage. He began tracking down where Tasha lived, and upon finding her, he killed her with a gunshot to the head. After that, Boomer went into hiding. But, a few men who had befriended the vindictive man supported him, and eventually, Peter gained a large following on The Mainland, and was viewed as a sort of gang leader. Currently, he is trying to find a way onto the Island of Sodor to get revenge on Charles, the entire Hatt family, and the engines of Sodor as well. Personality Peter is an opportunist, who has drifted from situation to situation, making money wherever he can - usually out of others misfortunes. He is an emotionally muddy man who is obsessed with cleanliness and order. Now he is out of opportunities, except one - to return to Sodor with only himself, his gang, a lifelong grudge, and a thirst for revenge. Appearances Season 2 "What We've Lost" Peter first appears sneaking up to Charles Hatt, and putting a gun to his head. Peter smugly introduces himself to the other people in his presence. He tells Charles that he wants revenge on him for supposedly making his life a nightmare. When he threatens them some more, Katie stands up to him. People begin shouting when Samuel aims at her, so Peter shoots his gun once into the air to shut everyone up. Intrigued, Peter talks to Katie, striking a deal that if they can take the Hatts, her and her family can go free. Peter watches as Katie reluctantly takes the deal. Then, he walks away with Charles at gunpoint, his men following with the other Hatt family members. "Up In Arms" Peter will appear in this episode "Punishment" TBA "Guardian Angel" TBA "What Comes After" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Peter has killed: * Tasha (Off-Screen) * Amanda Hatt * Dodge * Diesel 3 * Ren * Possibly a few unnamed people List Of Appearances Season 2 * "What We've Lost" * "Up In Arms" * "Punishment" * "Guardian Angel" * "What Comes After" Trivia * Peter is the first human antagonist encountered in the series. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive